


Kings

by LCNH1



Series: WWE Thrallverse [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Other, WWE NXT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCNH1/pseuds/LCNH1
Summary: The Demon King learns that there are opportunities even in failure.This takes place right after NXT Takeover: The End of the Beginning.





	Kings

Demons never sleep.

Yet Finn wrapped himself in blankets to comfort himself. He closed his eyes, but frustration kept him awake.

"... I failed?" a raspy voice managed through his limited language.

"Not your fault," Finn assured his demon "side". "Failure only means you try again. Or try something else."

"Joe," it growled.

"We'll get another chance at Joe. Let me rest."

The Demon sat thoughtfully at the end of this nest his human host called a "bed". He pushed at the mattress, fascinated as his handprint faded away each time he pressed. His crown rustled a little as he turned away from Finn, hoping that whatever solace he sought, he could find in laying still.

"I return soon," he managed before teleporting out of the hotel.

Finn shook his head. He knew Balor didn't understand the concept of apologies, and even less about failure. They'd had this talk before.

 _Wherever you're going,_ Finn thought, _just come back. I'm not angry. I'm the one that lost the title in the first place._

\-------

Balor crouched on the roof of the hotel, rain pelting his blackened skin and wind whipping his tendril crown in sum of his mood. This "Samoa Joe" needed evicerating for unseating the Demon King and harming his human Finn. He wondered if that growling, roaring weapon he swung at another event would be returned to him, that would do nicely. Trim a little off his sides, starting with the arms. Perhaps an inverted cross cut to the torso, plenty of bits to his taste...

"You starve at expending your own Anger and Wrath," a deep voice carried to him on the winds and rain. He stood, searching for the source. He would not have to wait long.

Ligtning bolts crashed around him. Warning shots. Balor leapt back, perching on the ledge. His maw stretched, tongue tasting the rain and ozone. "Who is it..?" he started in human. Sensing no humans, he could speak freely. "Who from Below or Above seeks me?"

The smoke from the lightning strikes rolled away like a fog, leaving the visage of a seven foot tall specture. Human enough in appearance, it glared at Balor with irisless eyes, shimmering in the shadows of a cloak carved off the carcass of a spined devil.

"Callomah?" Balor puzzled. "Son of Cerberus, you walk among mortals. Do you steal their souls? How do they taste?" the maw salivated, dripping acid that seared the concrete.

"Sin Eater," the Undertaker began, "You've taken Finn's soul....."

"We...." the word didn't exist in demon tongue. "Chair it. We keep it."

"'Share'."

"That's the word."

"Kings do not brood over small losses."

"Stygian cage, a treasure in the hands of one of great Warrior thrall. Anger. Wrath." Balor drooled a little more before looking away.

"You're still caged and don't see the walls."

Balor glared at Callomah. "Your sire still holds your chain and demands you come home!"

The Son of Cerberus loomed over Balor. "No. Go further. Ask THEIR King who brought you here. There are crowds as large as the Dragon Lands where you first met Finn. Or larger."

Balor's eyes widened. "Sins. Thrall."

"Pride. Envy. Lust. Anger. Wrath. And thrall. Portions more suited for a King."

"I will speak this 'King'," Balor drooled. Before he teleported away Callomah grabbed his oversized, dribbling tongue.

"You AND Finn will talk to him."The Son of Cerberus snarled. "He is a worthy King and your future."

"I outrank you-"

"Not. Here." Undertaker released Balor's tongue. "You'll both speak to Triple H the next time you see him. King to King."

 


End file.
